Sailor Moon season R
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: It the one of Rini, Rini is not a Sailor Scout. It as Wicked Lady, and Black Moon.
1. Sailor Moon season R

A UFO could be seen in the sky. The four sisters and Rubeus were remarking about the size of Tokyo. They each had a black upside down crescent moon on their forehead. Suddenly Wiseman appeared, and told them to find the rabbit and the silver crystal. He said he was losing patience.  
  
Serena and Darien were on a date. They got out of their boat, and kissed each other. Darien didn't notice when a ball that resembled Luna hit him from the sky.  
  
Suddenly a pink-haired girl appeared from a cloud in the sky and fell on top of Serena, interrupting their kiss. The little girl apologized to Darien for landing on him, and Serena demanded to know what she was doing and why she had her hairstyle.  
  
The little girl turned around and gave Serena a very mean look. She then demanded for the silver crystal. Serena couldn't believe it, and asked where she was from.  
  
Impatiently, the little girl told her she had other ways of getting what she wanted. So the little girl jumped up into the cloud again, and disappeared.  
  
Serena returned to her home, after a discussion with Darien about the little girl. Darien hadn't been sure where she was from, but suggested she was from Serena's past in the moon kingdom. So Serena was very surprised when she found her room a mess and the same little girl at her house.  
  
Sammy was annoyed that Serena didn't remember her cousin Rini. He gave her pictures of Rini visiting them during winter, but Serena didn't remember any of it. Later, Serena reprimanded Luna for sleeping while Rini had trashed her bedroom while looking for the silver crystal. Rini appeared out of the bath Serena had been taking and demanded the crystal.  
  
Serena gave the pictures of Rini to Raye. Raye tried to find out what the pictures were about with her fire but didn't find anything. She told Serena the pictures were fakes. Meanwhile,  
  
Rini was listening in on their conversation. She decided that she didn't want them all teamed up against her, so she used her kitty magic and poisoned the groups tea. All the Scouts fell unconscious except for Serena, who had been drinking milk. Rini, who hadn't noticed Serena, entered the room and Serena grabbed her. She realized that Rini had poisoned them and spanked Rini. As Rini screamed, a crescent moon appeared on her forehead, and a huge burst of energy was released.  
  
A long way away Catsy, one of the four sisters, noticed the burst of energy. She followed it.  
  
Rini had stopped crying. Suddenly Catsy arrived, and demanded Rini. Serena asked who she was, and Catsy replied she was from the far side of the Nega Moon. She attacked Serena with blue fire, but Serena ducked and told Rini to run. Serena quickly put out the flames burning up Raye's comic books.  
  
Rini ran out the door, followed closely by Catsy. Catsy attacked Rini until she was unconscious, and was about to take her when Sailor Moon appeared (for some reason when she transformed she said "Moon Star Power"). Sailor Moon and Catsy fought, and Tuxedo Mask appeared and distracted Catsy.  
  
Sailor Moon used her "Moon Scepter Elimination" attack on Catsy, but she jumped out of the way. Before teleporting, she told Sailor Moon she'd be back.  
  
Tuxedo Mask started having strange images of a town with many crystal-like buildings. Sailor Moon asked him if he knew Rini, and he replied she was familiar.  
  
Rini ran off later on, and when Darien and Serena took her back to Serena's house, her parents didn't remember Rini. Quickly, Rini used kitty magic to hypnotize her family into believing she was their cousin. Serena was almost hypnotized, but Luna bit Serena's hand so she wouldn't believe Rini. Serena tried to convince her family Rini wasn't her cousin, but they didn't believe her.  
  
Later Darien had another vision, that Serena was in danger. He decided that being close to Serena might put her in danger, so he broke up with her. Serena couldn't believe it.  
  
Rubeus instructed the four sisters to infiltrate important crystal points with dark energy. In the future, the crystal points would be an important part of Crystal Tokyo. The four sisters sent out a droid to capture the crystal point, but the droid was always destroyed by the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Meanwhile, Rini had tried to return to the future. She'd used her crystal key to get home, but had only succeeded in causing the gravity to leave in a building. She also talked to a distorted figure in her luna ball, who told her she had to stay in the past.  
  
Wiseman grew annoyed at Rubeus for his continued failures, and instructed him to destroy the Sailor Scouts. He explained that those Female Warriors were causing him a great deal of trouble in the future because they were protecting Crystal Tokyo with a strong energy force field. Wiseman told him that the rabbit (Rini) would appeared in on a bridge in the past, and later the crystal would too. He disappeared, and Rubeus remarked that the sisters would like the assignment.  
  
Rini wanted to go home. She felt lonely because she'd tried to sleep in Serena's bed, and Serena had yelled at her. Rini thought of her mother, and remembered how much she loved her. She left Serena's house and went up some stairs. Then she remembered a mysterious voice telling her that the her key would let her travel in time, but it was dangerous if used to often. Rini (in the present) said she didn't care, and stood up yelling "Crystal Key... take me home!"  
  
A cloud appeared above her head, and she started lifting to the sky. Rini smiled that she was going home.  
  
But suddenly the cloud disappeared and Rini fell to the ground. She cried again as a crescent beam appeared on her forehead. A huge beam of energy erupted from her crescent moon as she yelled for her mother and father.  
  
Eventually she stopped crying. Catsy and Birdie were walking up the steps toward her. Rini cried for help, and luna ball attacked Birdie while Luna attacked Catsy. Luna was badly hurt, but Rini ran away.  
  
Serena noticed Rini duck into an alley and followed her. Rini sat down near a construction area, and started talking to her luna ball again. The luna ball told her to trust the Sailor Scouts, and that they were fighting for a better future. Serena listened to the whole thing, and realized that Rini was a princess.  
  
Catsy arrived. Serena quickly transformed into Sailor Moon, and vowed to protect Rini. The rest of the four sisters appeared, but the Scouts appeared also. They battled. Rubeus arrived and attacked Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon didn't give up, surprising Rubeus, and vowed to protect Rini (again). Tuxedo Mask appeared, and launched roses at Rubeus, fending off his attack. Rubeus was still recovering from the blast when Sailor Moon used her "Moon Scepter Elimination" attack, and blasted Rubeus. Rubeus, now badly hurt, told the Four Sisters to leave. He left also, saying that he would be back.  
  
Wiseman realized that Sailor Moon was the queen of Crystal Tokyo, and that Rini was Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter.  
  
Later on, Rubeus sent Catsy out on an assignment to capture the rabbit at Raye's temple. Catsy was defeated by Sailor Mars, and was about to kill herself when Mars stopped her and convinced her to turn good. Sailor Moon used her Moon Crystal Healing Power to heal Catsy.  
  
Rubeus sent Birdie out to capture a crystal point, a chess tower that Amy was at. Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury, but Birdie left. Later, Birdie and Amy entered a chess tournament, and were facing off together. When Amy defeated Birdie, she grew angry and attacked her. Amy transformed again, when she realized that the chess opponent was Birdie. The other Sailor Scouts arrived, but Birdie captured the Scouts (except for Mercury) in a dome.  
  
Birdie briefly taunted them, and Avary and Prisma appeared to claim some of the glory. Suddenly Tuxedo Mask appeared, and broke the globe with a rose. Avary and Prisma deserted Birdie. Birdie was about to kill herself, but Catsy came and begged her to join them. Birdie realized that evil was wrong, and agreed.  
  
Sailor Moon used her Moon Crystal Healing Power to heal Birdie.  
  
Wiseman told Rubeus to get Birdie and Catsy back. He gave him a scepter that would reverse all of Sailor Moon's healing, and increase the holder's power ten fold. Rubeus gave the scepter to Prisma.  
  
Prisma and Avary captured Birdie and Catsy, and took them to a bridge. Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Serena, and Rini saw them kidnap Birdie and Catsy, so Serena took Rini to another room and they transformed. Rini left the room and ran back, witnessing each of the scouts transform. She watched Serena transform into Sailor Moon, and couldn't believe it.  
  
The Scouts followed Prisma and Avary to the bridge. Prisma started attacking the Scouts, and none of the their attacks worked on her. Avary encouraged Prisma to blast them, but Prisma blasted Avary, Catsy, and Birdie instead. She told them she was sick of sharing things four-ways.  
  
Avary couldn't believe Prisma had betrayed her, and with some encouragement from recovering Catsy and Birdie, realized that evil was wrong. Prisma started attacking the Scouts again, but Venus used her "Venus Love Chain Encircle" to knock the scepter away. Jupiter used her "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap" to zap her. Catsy asked if Prisma was all right, but Prisma told Catsy not to touch her.  
  
Rubeus appeared and accused her of being a trader, then turned the scepter into a whirlpool of time. Prisma couldn't believe that Rubeus had betrayed her. Catsy and Birdie asked that Prisma join them to fight for good, and Prisma agreed.  
  
The Whirlpool of time grew in size and intensity, and the Sailor Scouts were being pulled in. Tuxedo Mask appeared and encouraged them to pool their powers and destroy it. Artemis agreed, saying that if they let themselves get sucked into the whirlpool they could attack it in the next dimension. With some desperate hesitation by Sailor Moon, they allowed themselves to be sucked into the whirlpool.  
  
In the next dimension, Artemis and Luna instructed them to pool their powers to destroy the scepter. The Sailor Scouts used their new attack, "Sailor Planet Power", and destroyed the staff.  
  
After they returned, Sailor Moon healed Prisma and Avary with "Moon Healing Crystal Power". Rini, who had caught up with the battle, witnessed her use the silver crystal. She realized that Serena had had the crystal the entire time.  
  
[pic] 


	2. Sailor Moon season R {part 2}

Rubeus was very angry. He decided to kill the rabbit and take the silver crystal. Emerald appeared, and told him that Prince Diamond had abandoned him. Rubeus couldn't believe, and vowed to restore Diamond's favor.  
  
Serena left for swimming, and Rini took her brooch. She decided that Serena was too selfish to be Sailor Moon. Rini ran through the streets with the brooch, and Serena returned to find her brooch gone and the window open.  
  
Wiseman told Rubeus that the day had come when the rabbit had the silver crystal. Rini tried to return home with her crystal key, but failed and released Rubeus appeared, and was about to grab her, but Mars and Venus appeared, and blasted him. While Rubeus recovered, Sailor Mars ran off with Rini. Rini slipped away from Mars and vanished into an alley.  
  
Rini didn't know where to go, so she fell asleep on Darien's doorstep. She woke up in Darien's apartment. Rini asked Darien about Sailor Moon, and he replied she had no equal. Serena started pounding on the door, and Rini used kitty magic to jump out of the balcony with a parachute. On the street she tried to use the crystal key again, but failed.  
  
Rubeus and his UFO appeared, but the Scouts appeared and Mars grabbed Rini again. Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter tried their attacks, but they had no effect. A beam from the UFO pinned them all down, and the Scouts tried to counter the beam with Sailor Planet Power. They pulled it off, but were very weak. Tuxedo Mask appeared and scooped Rini up, while the Scouts were pulled up into the UFO.  
  
Rubeus called out to Sailor Moon that she had 2 hours to hand over the rabbit and the silver crystal or the Scouts would die. He also showed Emerald the four scouts hung unconscious on crosses.  
  
Rini asked Darien if he was Tuxedo Mask. He replied he was, but Rini was not surprised. She had returned the brooch to Serena, but couldn't figure out why her key wasn't working. Darien tried to find out if anything was wrong in the future, and Rini said she didn't know. Darien pressed her, and Rini said she really didn't know.  
  
Serena decided that she couldn't risk Rini, but if she brought the silver crystal Rubeus would let down his guard. Meanwhile Rini left also. Darien remarked that they were like twins since they were thinking the same thing.  
  
Serena transformed into Sailor Moon on the street, and was surprised to find Rini behind her. Rubeus released a force field that lifted them up into the ship. The UFO took off, while Darien, Luna, and Artemis looked on helplessly.  
  
Rubeus and Sailor Moon started fighting, and Rubeus pinned her down on the floor with increased gravity. Rini noticed that a crystal glowed whenever he used his power. She also noticed the Scouts and ran forward, but a force field shocked her and she let loose another energy discharge. Rubeus continued to crash Sailor Moon against the walls, while Rini tried to remove the crystal. She shattered the crystal with one of her own energy discharges. Rubeus was cut off, and Sailor Moon's "Moon Scepter Elimination" sent him crashing back.  
  
The crosses disappeared under the scouts, but fire started breaking out over the ship. The Scouts decided the only way to get out of the UFO was to use the "Sailor Teleport". Emerald appeared, and Rubeus thought that she was there to save him. Emerald replied it was better for him to die a traitor. The Scouts teleported with Rini, and Rubeus was left on the ship as it exploded.  
  
Diamond, Sapphire, and Emerald decided the best way to capture the rabbit was to attack her in her dreams. Meanwhile, Rini had a fever. She cried out "Pu" in her dreams, and the luna ball's eyes glowed. Sailor Pluto appeared in place of the luna ball. She asked them to go into Rini's dreams, because dark forces were threatening her there. They agreed. Sailor Pluto lifted her staff and they awoke in an apparently besieged Crystal Tokyo.  
  
The Scouts found Rini, but she didn't remember any of them and ran off. A droid appeared and threatened her, and the Scouts protected Rini with their attacks. Rini ran away, and Sailor Moon followed her. Sailor Moon got ahead of Rini and told her that the Scouts were her friends. Rini believed her, and asked Sailor Moon to save her mother. She showed Sailor Moon her mother's palace, but a building in the background toppled over and Luna ran up told Sailor Moon that the Scouts needed help. Sailor Moon ran off telling Luna and Artemis to protect Rini.  
  
The Scouts decided the best way to save Rini would be to save her mother in the dream. The droid appeared, and the ground cracked beneath them. Rini was about to fall when Sailor Moon grabbed her, and told Rini she'd always protect her. Sailor Moon pulled Rini up, and as the droid unleashed power at Sailor Moon deflected the it one-handed. Energy surrounded Sailor Moon, and she sent the droid flying. She said she wouldn't forgive him for trying to hurt a small child. They saved her mother, and return from Rini's dream.  
  
Rini woke up, and asked Sailor Pluto to return her to the future. Pluto replied that the enemy had a new plan, and that the Scouts would take care of her. Rini got upset as Pluto faded away and the luna ball returned.  
  
Emerald took over after Rubeus. She thought a better way to take over the earth would be to place a crystal figurine in a place with negative energy. The figurine would absorb the energy. When they were all in place and the Black Gate opened, the Black Crystal would destroy the world.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena started having the same dreams as Darien. She dreamed that they were getting married, but they were pulled apart and everything exploded. She woke up and picked up a photo. The glass cracked.  
  
Serena pounded on Darien's door and mentioned the dream. Surprised, he let her in and told her they couldn't be together. He'd had the dreams so many times he thought they're a prediction of the future. Serena said she didn't care if they were a prediction, unless they could be together. Darien replied they couldn't, and pushed her out the door.  
  
Later Serena told him if it wasn't a good idea for them to get married, she didn't care as long as they were together.  
  
The Scouts and Rini decided to go to the future. Rini wasn't sure they could defeat the enemy, but knew she couldn't run away from her fears anymore.  
  
Rini lifted her key and activated it. She asked the God of Time to allow them passage through the Door of Time. The wind rose around them, and they disappeared as a beam of light descended from the clouds. Sailor Moon found herself alone. She saw a building ahead, but was stopped by an indistinct figure. She told Sailor Moon she had broken a time taboo. Rini ran in front of Sailor Moon, and cried out to Sailor Pluto to not hurt her. She said she was sorry she'd broken her promise of not bringing people with her, but she thought that the Scouts could help.  
  
Sailor Pluto was pleased that Rini had Mastered the Key of Time, and thought she was maturing. She also remarked that Sailor Moon had always been troublesome to her (foreshadowing of Sailor Moon S). Pluto opened the gate and let them enter the corridor of time to the gateway of Crystal Tokyo. As Pluto watched them go, Luna remarked she'd heard Queen Serenity speak of Sailor Scouts who had to remain at their post at all times. Pluto was a lonely warrior who, because of her duty, had to live out her life in the Nether Realm alone.  
  
Sailor Pluto closed the gate.  
  
On the Dark Moon Diamond noticed the Scouts, and was amazed that they were trying to pass through the corridor. Wiseman appeared, and said that when they caught the rabbit and the silver crystal, the Dark Crystal would be invincible. Diamond focused on Sailor Moon, and said she was beautiful. After Wiseman left, Diamond told Emerald to bring Sailor Moon to him, unharmed.  
  
This startled Sapphire and Emerald. After Diamond left, Sapphire said it was all Wiseman's doing. He thought Wiseman was manipulating Diamond, and wanted to rip off Wiseman's cloak. Emerald agreed, but said she'd capture the rabbit and the silver crystal. But she vowed to kill Sailor Moon.  
  
The Scouts were fighting hard against the windy tunnel. Emerald appeared above them and blasted them. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon lost their grip on Rini, and they all went flying. Emerald ordered a droid to kill everyone but the rabbit. She realized she'd forgotten to order it not to kill Sailor Moon, but didn't care.  
  
The Scouts found each other, worried because they couldn't find Tuxedo Mask or Rini. Suddenly the silver crystal started glowing, and in the distance a glow answered it. They thought it was the silver crystal of the future. Meanwhile, Rini was alone with her luna ball. The droid approached her dressed as Neo-Queen Serenity, but Rini saw through it and yelled for luna ball. The ball clobbered the droid, and Rini turned it into a sling shot. Her shots had no effect, but the Scouts arrived!  
  
The droid couldn't believe they had gotten through the gateway, but Sailor Moon replied that luck was on their side. The Scouts tried their attacks, with no luck, and Mercury analyzed the droid. She said the only way to defeat it was Sailor Planet Power, but Sailor Moon pointed out they would be attacked while they powered up. Rini told them she'd distract the droid, and staggered it with her moon beam. The droid angrily shot a blast at Rini, but Tuxedo Mask scooped her up in time. The Scouts finished powering up and destroyed the droid.  
  
Glad to be reunited, they went through the gateway. They stared at a very blasted Crystal Tokyo. Rini couldn't believe it, and ran into the fog crying for her mother. The Scouts tried to find Rini, but instead met a man who resembled Tuxedo Mask. The man welcomed them to the 30th century. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon recognized his voice, the same one from their dreams! Tuxedo Mask became enraged, and charged him, but instead went right through him. The man introduced himself as King E., Tuxedo Mask's future self.  
  
Sailor Moon wanted to know why he sent them bad dreams, but King E. insisted that they go to the Crystal Palace where it was safe. King E. assured her that Rini was at the palace and was safe.  
  
Diamond watched them from above. He'd already noticed that Sailor Moon and Neo-Queen Serenity were the same person. Unnoticed by Diamond, Emerald was enraged. She realized that he was in love with Sailor Moon.  
  
The Scouts arrived in a special room in the palace. King E. told them that, normally the Queen was the only one allowed in there. Sailor Moon was still concerned about Rini, but King E. assured her that she was safe and tells them they had to understand the situation.  
  
In the future, the world would undergo a frozen sleep. Neo-Queen Serenity used her power to awaken it and created a Utopia called Crystal Tokyo. Everyone on Earth had to undergo a purification by her crystal, and those didn't want to be cleansed rebelled. Together, King E. and Serenity defeated the rebellion. Those who still refused cleansing left the Earth and were never see since. Until the Dark Moon attack.  
  
They'd chosen to live on a planet at the edge of the Galaxy shrouded in darkness, Dark Nemeses. For that reason they'd been undetected until recently when the planet had become visible. Meanwhile, the people had come together and formed their own society called the Dark Moon Family. When Crystal Tokyo's defenses had mysteriously failed, the Dark Moon appeared and began to attack. The only hope was when the Scouts of the future joined their powers and created a shield around the palace.  
  
King E. was hurt in the attack, and he couldn't move. So they were seeing a hologram of himself. During the attack, their only hope of defeating the enemy had been the silver crystal, but Neo-Queen Serenity was the only one who could use it. Then he told Sailor Moon that Neo-Queen Serenity was her future self. Sailor Moon was beyond shock at this.  
  
When things settled down, he showed them a picture of Neo-Queen Serenity encased in a crystal. He explained that during the battle, Serenity was outside the palace when a bolt of energy hit her. The Scouts used their powers to form a crystal around her as a protective shield, but something went wrong. She fell into a deep sleep and nothing they'd tried had woken her or broken the crystal.  
  
The floor opened, and Rini appeared asleep. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask rushed forward to see that she was all right. King E. said "She is your daughter." Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask blushed a bright red. Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus couldn't believe it, but Mars was beyond accepting it.  
  
King E. continued, that Rini had only wanted to help her mother. He'd told her stories of the strongest and most powerful of all the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, as bed-time stories. She'd only known Sailor Moon as a legend, and had thought that bringing the silver crystal to the future would save Neo-Queen Serenity. King E. apologized to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask about the nightmares, but explained that they needed to know their love was strong enough to survive hardships, because they were destined to face worse challenges. He asked Tuxedo Mask to protect his daughter, and Tuxedo Mask promised to do so with his life.  
  
Suddenly King E. vanished and Diamond appeared. His Dark Moon on his forehead become a third eye, and its power transfixed Sailor Moon and left the others helpless. Sailor Moon started to float upward to him still holding Rini, but Tuxedo Mask managed to pull his cane and throw it at Diamond. Diamond was distracted enough that Sailor Moon droppdropped Rini. Tuxedo Mask caught Rini, but Diamond grabbed Sailor Moon and vanished. Tuxedo Mask was about to take off after them, when King E. stopped him and told him he knew where Diamond had taken Sailor Moon.  
  
[pic] 


	3. Sailor Moon season R {part 3}

Serena slowly woke up. She found herself on a bed wearing a (ugly) princess dress with her transformation brooch lying beside her. Diamond was standing across the room, and said he was surprised she'd woken so soon with all the Dark Energy she'd absorbed. He told her that this was her palace and that she was his Queen forever. He started to lift her from the bed, and Serena tried to transform. Nothing happened!  
  
Diamond told her she couldn't use her crystal when so close to the Black Crystal, and used his powers to stun her. He took her face in his hand saying again that she was his queen. Serena asked him why he attacked her kingdom, and he told her for her crystal. With its power added to the Black Crystal, they could conquer all time and space.  
  
Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask in a glider, approached the Dark Moon Citadel.  
  
Serena tried to turn away from Diamond, but he used his third eye to paralyze her. Tuxedo Mask ran into the fortress. Serena sensed him near, but felt he was too far away to help her. Diamond moved to kiss her, when a red streak flashed by, breaking his hold on her. Tuxedo Mask appeared above a broken window. "A being that uses Dark Power to take what he wants...Tuxedo Mask will not forgive you!" He yelled, in a very ticked off voice.  
  
Diamond released a blast, and Tuxedo Mask shielded himself with his cape. Suddenly Diamond got caught up in a storm of Dark Power, and Tuxedo Mask pulled Serena to him. They fled.  
  
Emerald watched Tuxedo Mask and Serena escape, and Sapphire appeared behind her. He asked her if she was responsible for Sailor Moon escaping, but she claimed that Diamond had her love and loyalty. Sapphire told her they were in the same position, they cared for his brother and hated Sailor Moon.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Serena made it back to the Palace grounds. He reminded her what King E. had said, that they would have more challenges to face, but Serena said she didn't care; as long as he was with her.  
  
While Diamond ordered Sapphire to prepare another attack on Crystal Tokyo, King E. told them that the silver crystal of the 30th century was missing. Someone had taken it from the palace before the Dark Moon's attack on Crystal Tokyo. Unnoticed by them, Rini started upon this and looked about to cry. Sailor Moon tried her silver crystal on Neo-Queen Serenity, suspended in the crystal, but nothing happened! Upset, Rini ran out of the palace.  
  
Rini sat on a swing far away from the palace, and Wiseman appeared and told her she wasn't safe outside of the palace shield; now he would find out what happened to the silver crystal. He made Rini remember the events leading to the Dark Moon attack. She'd broken a vase in the Palace and was being scolded for being so clumsy. They told her she should be graceful and gentle like her mother. She ran through the Palace crying out that she wanted to become a lady like her mother. Rini went to the silver crystal, and uses her luna ball to open the case. As she took the silver crystal, it flared and vanished. Rini remembered her mother incased in crystal, and her father being blasted in the monitor room. She screamed.  
  
Wiseman told her that Rini had made herself forget those things because she'd known they would all blame her for what happened to her mother. Rini yelled, "It's not my fault!", and Wiseman said he believed her. All she had to do was take his hand, and he'd help prove them it wasn't her fault. He offered her his hand, and she took it.  
  
Emerald appeared in the Dark Moon Citadel, calling for Wiseman. Wiseman appeared, and she asked him to predict her future. She wanted to know if she'd be Diamond's Queen. Wiseman predicted that she'd Mister the power of the Black Crystal and become the Dark Moon's Queen. He created a tiara that floated to her. Stunned by his words, she took the tiara and placed it on her head. She screamed in pain and a flash of energy transformed her. Emerald laughed in delight, but Wiseman called her a fool for thinking she could ever control the power of the Black Crystal. The Dark Power began to surround Emerald, and she fell. As more power surrounded her, she said she'd give her soul for Diamond.  
  
A wall of the Citadel shattered, and a huge green dragon appeared with a tiara embedded in its forehead. It lifted into the air and moved toward the palace. In the palace King E. used sensors to scan the dragon. He told the Scouts that the crystal tiara was the source of its power. A crash shook the Palace, and Jupiter declared they'd have to defeat the dragon. They agreed and ran off, as Tuxedo Mask asked King E. to look after Rini.  
  
The dragon attacked the barrier, and the Scouts of the future took the strain. The dragon leapt over them, knocking them all flat. Venus used her Lovely Chain, and in the monitor room Luna and Artemis watched the dragon's wound close. Meanwhile, King E. went to Neo-Queen Serenity and saw luna ball roll from behind the crystal. He realized that Rini was gone.  
  
Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury tried their attacks, but the dragon recovered. It breathed fire on Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Mask protected her. He leapt and threw a rose at the tiara, scoring a direct hit. The dragon staggered, and Sailor Moon used her "Moon Scepter Elimination" and destroyed it. For a moment Emerald appeared wearing the tiara, but the tiara vanished and she fell. She fell into a void calling out Diamond's name.  
  
Back at the palace, King E. told the Scouts that Rini had disappeared. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask searched for her, but didn't find anything.  
  
Wiseman was planning to make Rini remember a past that would break her heart. Rini started remembering when she was walking with her parents on a rainy day, and tripped. She fell splashing herself, and asked her parents to help her. Serenity told her she must pick herself up, and Rini replied she hated her mother. Rini turned to her father, but her father said she must stand by herself. Wiseman told Rini to remember her cruel mother and father, and began to alter her memories. Rini saw her parents again, but more evil. Next Rini was standing alone with the Sailor Scouts of the future. She was upset that her parents weren't there because it was her birthday, but the Scouts reminded her that the King and Queen had matters of state to deal with. Rini thought that nobody loved her.  
  
Wiseman told her she should be full of hate and destroy the earth. Dark Power surrounded Rini, and she continued to see hateful images of her friends and family, altered by Wiseman. She succumbed to the thought that nobody loved her. She absorbed the Dark Power and transformed into an older version of herself with a Dark Moon insignia on her forehead. Wiseman and new Rini appeared in front of Diamond, and Wiseman pronounced her the Queen of the Dark Moon. Diamond was astonished that this was the rabbit while she introduced herself as Wicked Lady. Wiseman told Diamond that if they took Wicked Lady to the past, they would win. They vanished, and Diamond declared the time had arrived for vengeance. Sapphire appeared and told him not to trust Wiseman, but Diamond said he was useful in helping them attack Crystal Tokyo.  
  
At the palace, a hologram of Sailor Pluto appeared and told the Scouts that something strange had happened to Rini. Pluto opened a doorway so they could return to the past. The Scouts returned to present-day Tokyo at night. They were glad to be back, but Sailor Moon missed Rini. Meanwhile, Wicked Lady and Diamond were on opposite rooftops. He removed an earring and used it to place a fragment of the Black Crystal on the ground, which Wicked Lady began to feed with energy. The Scouts saw the Dark Power, and a swirling cloud of Dark Mist appeared in front of them. Black Lady appeared and introduced herself. Luna Ball reacted to her presence, and Wicked Lady embraced it as her only friend. The luna ball's crescent moon insignia became the Dark Moon, and Sailor Moon realized that Wicked Lady was Rini! Wicked Lady turned her luna ball into an umbrella, and blast them with Dark Power.  
  
Wicked Lady blasted them again, and Luna told Sailor Moon to fight back. Sailor Moon refused to hurt Rini, while Wicked Lady pinned her to the ground by firing darts. She was about to go for the kill, but Tuxedo Mask threw a rose sending the umbrella flying, and it turned back to the luna ball. Sailor Moon activated the silver crystal, and Wicked Lady staggered. In a memory Rini ran through the palace crying that everybody hated her, and burst through a door to find a surprise party for her. Wicked Lady realized she was loved, and began to turn back to Rini.  
  
But Wiseman appeared, and told her not to be deceived. He erased the memory of the party, and the transformation stopped. Black Lady said she would fill the world with Darkness, and vanished.  
  
The Black Crystal had grown to a huge size, and Artemis and Tuxedo Mask were out researching the Black Crystal. Meanwhile, Wiseman sat in the Dark Moon Citadel, thinking the world would soon be in Darkness. Diamond and the rest of the Dark Moon were just pawns to them, and they would perish. Sapphire lurked in the shadows, but when Wiseman sensed him Sapphire quickly withdrew, even though Wiseman had noticed.  
  
Sapphire ran through the corridors, and Wiseman appeared in front of him. Sapphire told Wiseman he'd tell his brother, but Wiseman said that if he was against the Death Phantom his sentence was death. Sapphire asked who the Death Phantom was, and Wiseman said he was a God who would wipe out all life and bring Silence and Pureness to the world. Sapphire repeated he'd tell his brother, but Wiseman said he'd die before he knew any more. He struck, the assault staggering Sapphire, but at the last minute Sapphire managed to teleport away. Wiseman wasn't worried, he knew where Sapphire was going.  
  
In the streets of Tokyo, the Black Crystal dominated the sky. The four sisters said they should leave for safety, and Prisma noticed Sapphire staggering into an alley. Sapphire collapsed against a tree, and had a dream that Wiseman was controlling his brother. He awoke in bed, his injuries bandaged. Prisma entered the room with some food, and she asked him if he'd come to punish them. If he had, then as the eldest she was prepared to take the punishment for all of them. On the other side of the door, Catsy was worried they should leave. Birdie said she'd thought that Prisma didn't like men, but Avary said that she always loved Sapphire.  
  
Wiseman appeared before Wicked Lady and Diamond, and told them Sapphire had betrayed them! Wiseman pointed out that Sapphire had taken the key card to the Black Crystal, and Diamond ordered them to capture Sapphire but not to kill him. Meanwhile, Sapphire told Prisma that he wasn't there to harm them, but wanted to know why they'd betrayed them. Prisma said that Sailor Moon had taught them what love was like. Nemeses was comfortable, but earth was filled with warmth and kindness. Sapphire remembered the Dark Moon attack on Crystal Tokyo, and said that Wiseman had deceived them all. He had to warn his brother before anything else happened. Prisma said with tears in her eyes that she didn't want him hurt any further, but Sapphire said that if someone had been hurting her sisters, she'd do the same. Sapphire left.  
  
Catsy called Serena, and asked for help. In the streets, Sapphire moved toward the Black Crystal. Wicked Lady appeared, but the Scouts appeared. Wicked Lady blasted them, but Mercury used her "Mercury Bubbles Blast" to fog the area. Mars and Jupiter covered Sapphire, and told him to speak with Diamond. They said that Catsy had told them everything. Wicked Lady used her luna ball to make a fan that swept away the fog, and Sailor Moon pleaded with and tried to use the silver crystal again. Wicked Lady dodged away and enveloped them in Dark Power. Sapphire went toward Diamond, and was about to explain. Meanwhile, Wicked Lady had trapped all the Scouts in Black Power. Suddenly Tuxedo Mask appeared and shattered the two domes. He encouraged Diamond to listen to what Sapphire had to say. Diamond turned to him.  
  
An energy blast struck Sapphire from behind, and Diamond spun around to find Wiseman. Wiseman said he didn't need permission to kill traitors, and released another blast. Wiseman retrieved the crystal key, and he and Wicked Lady vanished. Sapphire's bandage unwound to reveal his Dark Moon insignia gone, and he died. Diamond took the body, and with hatred said Wiseman's name. Then disappeared.  
  
Prisma sat alone in her apartment, knowing that Sapphire had died. She'd known it before Sapphire had left.  
  
[pic] 


	4. Sailor Moon season R {End}

Tuxedo Mask had gone into the Black Crystal to find the source of its power.  
  
Serena ran through a park, and Molly called out to her. Molly said she was worried about Serena, and asked if she knew anything about what was happening. Serena hesitated, then said what could she know? Molly took Serena's hand, and said that she thought Serena knew something but couldn't tell her, so she wouldn't ask again. Serena thanked her and ran off, and Molly prayed that Serena would be all right. Serena vowed that she would protect Molly and the Earth.  
  
Diamond wanted to know why Wiseman had killed his brother, and Wiseman replied that Saffir had gotten in their way. The day of vengeance had arrived, and all was secondary to his important mission. Diamond implied that Wiseman was using them, but Wiseman reminded him that he wanted to revenge on Earth too.  
  
The Scouts banded together, and transformed. As they did, the Black Crystal grew in size and power. The Scouts combined their powers and initiated the Sailor Teleport. They materialized in the Crystal. Suddenly an opening appeared beneath Sailor Moon's feet, and she plunged out of sight. Sailor Moon was deposited deeper in the Crystal. She noticed a figure in the shadow welcoming her, and realized it was Diamond. He leapt in front of her and took hold of her, saying that this time she would swear her love and loyalty to him.  
  
He used his third eye again, and Sailor Moon's eyes changed to a solid deep blue. She affirmed her loyalty to him. Diamond moved to kiss Sailor Moon, but a tear ran down her cheek as she whispered "Darien". Enraged, Diamond shook her from her trance, saying that he would make her his. Sailor Moon said that he couldn't make someone love him, but Diamond used his third eye again. This time Sailor Moon averted her eyes, saying that even if he succeeded it wouldn't be real love. She lifted her heard for a moment and became mesmerized again. Diamond extended a hand and ordered her to swear loyalty to him, but Sailor Moon had flashes of memories, seeing Rini, the Scouts, Molly, and finally Darien. She snapped out of the trance.  
  
Diamond couldn't believe it, and Sailor Moon asked him why he wanted to destroy everything. He said the Dark Moon Family just wanted to live on Earth, and his people and hers couldn't co-exist. Sailor Moon said that wasn't true, and Diamond realized that Wiseman had deceived them. He turned to Sailor Moon ready to listen, when Wiseman appeared and ordered him to kill her. Diamond refused, and Wiseman struck. They fought, equally matched, as Sailor Moon watched. Suddenly Wiseman appeared near Sailor Moon and released a blast directly at her. Sailor Moon staggered back, but at the last minute Diamond took the blast himself.  
  
Diamond struggled to his feet, when Wiseman sneered that Diamond didn't have enough power to finish this. Diamond summoned a final blast that overwhelmed Wiseman and shattered him. His empty cloak and crystal ball fell to the floor.  
  
Diamond collapsed and realized that the Dark Moon family had come to an end. Unnoticed by them, Wiseman's crystal ball flashed a skull face and rose into the air. Wiseman began to pull himself together.  
  
Diamond remembered the four sisters living on Earth, and said perhaps there was hope for his people after all. He asked Sailor Moon to take care of them, and Sailor Moon (on the verge of tears) agreed. He died.  
  
Wiseman seized Sailor Moon by the throat, and demanded the silver crystal. She refused, and called out for Tuxedo Mask. Wiseman laughed, and let her go, showing her images of Darien and Rini together. He told her that Darien had given his heart to the little girl. Sailor Moon began crying, but refused to be deceived. Dark Power began to surround her as she saw images of Tuxedo Mask and Wicked Lady kissing. He told her that Tuxedo Mask had abandoned her, and that she should use her hatred and focus it into the silver crystal to fill the world with Darkness. Sailor Moon began to believe him, when a real picture of Rini appeared to her.  
  
Sailor Moon snapped out of it, and said that her friends would never betray her. Enraged, Wiseman released an energy blast. A rose flashed by and deflected the blast, and Tuxedo Mask appeared. Wiseman laughed, and the Black Crystal surged with power. He vanished, and Tuxedo Mask said that they must seal the gateway.  
  
The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask emerged on a platform at the peak of the Crystal. Wicked Lady floated above them, and released energy. She said she would open the Black Gate and cast the world into Darkness. Sailor Moon told her that she would die if she accepts the power of the Black Crystal, but Wicked Lady replied that they didn't understand her, and that she'd kill them all.  
  
Wicked Lady blasted Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Mask threw himself in front of Sailor Moon. Wicked Lady couldn't believe it, but the Scouts explained that if what you do for the people who are important to you that she was a very important person to them all. They started calling her Rini again, but Wiseman interfered and ordered her not to believe them. He sent more of the Dark Crystal's power to her.  
  
They were all pinned down by the storm of Dark Power, but Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon remembered King E.'s words, that they would face many challenges. Tuxedo Mask said they must unite their power if they wanted to succeed. They joined hands and stood together, and Sailor Moon lifted her silver crystal and cried "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
The light of the silver crystal blinded everyone, and in the future the same light engulfed the sleeping Neo-Queen Serenity. In the present the light died. To everyone's astonishment, Sailor Moon had transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity. She told Wicked Lady that it was time to remember her childhood.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity and Wicked Lady's moon insignia began to glow, and Wicked Lady saw the memory of Rini crying because her parents wouldn't pick her up. This time, they explained that they wanted her to learn to help herself, and raised her to be able to depend on herself. Wiseman interferes (again!), and engulfs them in a column of Dark Power. They float within it, as Wiseman told Black Lady that everyone was born alone and would die alone. He then wiped her parents from her memory. Wicked Lady blasts Serenity and Tuxedo Mask, but despite the power assaulting her, Serenity told Wicked Lady to leave this place. It was hurting her physically and mentally.  
  
Wicked Lady reminded her that it was dangerous for her too, but Serenity replied she didn't care for her own life, and wanted her to be safe. Serenity lifted the silver crystal and activated it again, and Wicked Lady was hit by memories. Serenity reminded her that everyone suffered hardships in their lives, and that's when they must hold onto memories of good times.  
  
The memories faded, and the three of them stood together. Serenity said the warmth she felt was the love others had for her. Black Lady realized she wasn't alone, and her Dark Moon insignia vanished. She moved to embrace Serenity, and as the column of Dark Power vanished it revealed Serenity, Tuxedo Mask, and a sleeping Rini. Serenity turned back into Sailor Moon.  
  
Rini woke up as Sailor Moon collapsed momentarily. The Dark Crystal surged again, and Wiseman appeared above them telling them that even though he lost the power of Wicked Lady, the Gate was open and he would destroy the world. He lifted his crystal ball and blasted them all. Everyone was helpless under the assault, and Tuxedo Mask said the world would be destroyed.  
  
Sailor Moon stood and with the silver crystal swept the Dark Power away from them. Walking clear of the others, she said she wouldn't let them die. The others cried to her that if she used the full power of the silver crystal she'd die. Wiseman hit her with another column of Dark Power, but when it disappeared it revealed Neo-Queen Serenity again. She opened her eyes and released the power of the silver crystal. Wiseman did the same with the Black Crystal, and the energy clashed.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity strained, but the power of the crystal grew. Rini started crying "It's all my fault." One of her tears fell, and became the silver crystal of the future! Rini asked the silver crystal for help to protect everyone, and in a flash of light she transformed into a princess dress. The Scouts stood and linked their powers, and both Serenity and Rini used "Moon Crystal Power". The combined attack was too much, and Wiseman and the Black Crystal were destroyed.  
  
Sailor Moon and Rini (returned to normal) floated alone enveloped in pink light. The voice of Queen Serenity told them that the silver crystal had performed a miracle, that they were still alive, and that everyone was waiting for them.  
  
They both were unconscious. Sailor Moon recovered, and rushed to Rini, who awoke as well. The Dark Crystal slowly shrunk and vanished. 


End file.
